The Machine
by The MoaKing
Summary: In the depths of the studio, A man stumble across a strange Machine that changes his plans. And creates something new. (Alternate Universe or retelling of the games origins and afterwards. Story contains strong languages and possible blood and may change to an M rating. please enjoy the story.)
1. The Decent

**Hey everyone! This is just a reminder that this is an AU. And i know most of this is weird. But who doesn't have one or head canon themselves? So please enjoy this story, and please don't forget to review this later. Now on to the Story!**

Not long ago, there was man by the name of Joseph(Joey) Drew. A strong looking man, who had a dream, of ruining a important Industry. He saw BIG game, on the animation departments. And with the help of his father's inheritance. He opened up his very own Studio. "I here by declare that, Joey Drew Studios! The next big thing! Is now, Open!" He announced to his new found workers. Many of which, have some to no experience with animation. But Joey knew that they had passion, in there eyes. "I know you're all excited about this. And who wouldn't be! soon, you'll all be remembered for creating an icon! Along side with me, as your boss. And my dear friend pal, Henry Silton[my head canon last name, as your mentor! So, what are we waiting for! Lets get to work!" He said, after opening the main door. As the workers began, doing there duty.

Several hours have past, and most of the Employees are wait for further instructions. As Henry the co-founder and lead animation, Shows off some story boards of an cartoon based around the civil war to Joey. "So. what do you think? Me and the boys were working hard on an idea." told to Joey. "What do I think? I think we're getting ahead of ourselves! Its too early to start thinking about stuff like that!" Shouted deeply through his throat. "What we need to do, is to get trust from the audiences! As much as I have to hate to say. But we should start with-" "A farm yard?" Henry interupted. "YES LIKE THAT! We get the people to like are cartoons, by hitting them with some good old fashion ranch life!" The sudden excitement from Joey alerts Henry's arched back. "After that, we tackle the big cities! African Adventures! and good old fashion show theater! Ah Henry. It's like we share a common mind with each other." He said, bring Henry closer to him with his large hands. Feeling uncomfortable. Henry smiled at Joey, as he too smiled back. but quickly frowneds. "Well... As long as you're not trying to steal my business from me right Henry?" "Uh, I-" "AHH HAHAHA! Oh Henry, I'm just messing with you. your my old mate! Just remember. If you want to approve something. make sure I know it first!" Henry nodded. "Now, get back to your shift. We need to act now with those... ideas." "Uh, alright sir. I mean Joey!" Henry said. As he left the room, Samuel(Sam or Sammy) Lawrence walking in after. With a worry look. "SAMMY!! How you doing? How goes the band practices?" Sammy choked. "W-well, um. We don't have any instruments, to practice on. Sir." a small pause from Joey, as he immediately just remremembered. "...crap... Forgot to get the instruments out. Well now. Looks like we have to get them from the basement. And when I mean we. I really mean you!" "huh?" questioned Sam. "Go get them!!" Joey shouted, not feeling it right now. Sammy ran and went to the basement. While Joey lit a cigarette for himself. "Uhhh."

Sammy was Down by the basement, as he frantically looked for the instruments. The Basement was untouched for seven year when the building was closed, and left unchecked for floods and infestations. It was also divided into four major section. each with its own hallways, rooms and even bathrooms. This leaves Sammy even more anxious about the instruments "Now where can those instruments beaAHHH!!" Sammy screamed when a rat passed by. Startled by this, he fell an smashed into an old wall. Leaving an opening for more rats and even cokroches to escape. Sammy couldn't handle this and left. Not knowing what he left open...

 **Cliffhangers am i right? But don't worry, the next chapter is coming out real soon! Just remember to review your opinions!**


	2. The Discovery

**Alright, thanks for the support everyone. Heres part two! fun fact. this was originally a on off. But changed early on. So, enjoy the rest.**

"SAMMY!!" shouted Joey at the top of his lungs. "I asked you to get those instruments, and you're cowering on the corner?" "B-BBugs. and RATS!! EVERYWHERE!!" Joey now mad and stressed. He grabbed a touch (flashlight) and went down the stairs. "Looks like a REAL man. must do the job." He said, as Sammy looked upset. one of the female workers ccomfort him.

As Joey reached the entries of the basement. He decent to the lower parts, of which he believes they are at. "Rats and cobwebs are no match for the common man." Before Joey began his business plan. He and his family where part of a logging and fur trading business for hundred of years. But Joey grew tired of this. And by the time his father past away when he was thurty. He invested the lown into a dream he had one night, when he was nine. By entertaining people. And soon, started a business that is growing quickly.

"This Building's structure, is perfect for me. Good thing the seller didn't know what was down here." Before buying this. The building was a strange idea for an underground hotel, with ballrooms and quality estates, for the rich! But it never came to be. As soon as it closed, it was turned into a printing press for two years, before closing for good. Only for Joey to start another business here. The old hotel was turned into a basement for all the storage needs. "Now where did they put them? Those stupid shipping fellows, better not have moved them to the bottom."

As Joey scaled through the lower parts where Sammy was. A moving truck pupulled up to the building. Henry was outside at the moment, when a man from inside the truck started a conversation with Henry. "Hey! Is this the... Joey Drew Studios?" Henry reply. " Yes it is. Are you packing in the rest of our supplies?" The man had a strage look to his face and said. "The rest? we didn't even get here until now." Henry was surprised about this. and is now knowing the rest of the supplies haven't been here yet. "Yeah, we were stuck with another unloading at another studio. But, we're here. ALRIGHT GUYS! TIME TO GET TO WORK!" Shouted as they unloaded the rest of there things. Including the Instalments. "So if they weren't here yet. then that means.. JOEY IS DOWN THERE FOR NOTHING! Hes gonna be pissed!" Henry rushed to the Basement to look for Joey.

Joey on the other hand, found the wall Sammy broke. "If Sammy did this. they'll be a cut in his check... huh? Whats this?" He said, as he notice a light on the other side. "This shouldn't be on. Theres no power down here." Joey looked closer at the open hole. the light source was a lit candle, resting on a small wooden desk. He grabs the little candle as his flashlight seems to have died on him. "Damn thing." He sees that the room keeps on going. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but he was worried he might fall in a hole or worse. So he venture through the darker side of the room. Now lit, it seems to be an old hallway, that was border up from the previous owners, who also bordered up the lower levels. The hallway then took a left turn, with another liglight source as well. The gets Joey more curious about this. As he face his left, he dropped his candle of what he has seen. "Its... Beautiful."

Henry ran to the entrance of the basement, to only be stopped by Joey himself. just about to leave the place. "Joey! I know you'renot going to like this. But the loading guys just came with the rest of our stuff. Including the instruments." "I know." Said Joey, who had a very nuteral look to his face. As he fix his tie, Henry was just confuse. "You knew?" "Of course I knew." He said. "They called me right before I told Sammy to go down there." Sammy heard this and told him. "So why did you go down there?" Joey looked and the stairway to the basement, and then back to Sammy. "Because... I forgot my cuffs down there." Henry, Sammy, and most of the works that were there, had a "what" look to them. "Your, cufflinks?" question Henry. Jeoy looked to his office, and walk towards there. "Now thats over. get back to work." And as he said, they just went back to there stations, as the loaders pass by them with their supplies.

 **Its not over yet. Next chapter will be a promise to most of you, waiting for the little guy himself! So please review for more to come!**


	3. The Reveal

**Wow! Tanks for the reviews! I hope you'll love this chapter!**

One year has past, since then. And the Studio was struggling to get an audiences. After producing several cartoons, they've been getting half of the money they used to make these. Most employees have left the industry, and joined other studios for there talent. Meanwhile, Joey and alonalong side Henry. Where thinking of an idea of how to get there audiences back. Thats when Henry had an idea. "How about a mascot!?" Jeoy looked interested. "You see. Most people are watching the cartoons of the companies mascot in them. Fleischer Studios has Popeye and Betty Boop. Warner Brothers has Bosko. And don't forget about Disney too! All of which are most popular to the general public! What we need is a mascot too. And i just got one right here." As Henry goes out the door to grab something form the other side. He brings out a large, cardboard cutout with its back turn. "Mr. Drew. I'd like to introduce you to(turns the cutout) Boris the Wolf!!" immediate, Joey burst out laughing. Henry didn't know how to feel about this. Joey tried to calm down his laughter. "Thats, hehe. Thats the stupidest looking character. hehe. I've EVER SEEN!! AH HAHAHAHAHA!!" Henry felt upset. He worked all night to make a new character that can stick to the minds of both children and adults alike. "Sir, I feel-" "Oh boy! hehe. *sniff* ahh. No but seriously. hehe. What do you have in mind of a character. That one isn't going to cut-out. Get it? HEHE!" "Uh, yeah sir. I get it." Said Henry, feel unsure. Joey saw his face, and had some sympathy. "Well look. I'll tell you what. We can keep that character for other cartoons. But just not the main guy. We need a small, guy who can take on the big guys. and is... mischievous and maybe devilish of his surroundings. Like ahhhh. AH DEVIL!" "Ah devil!?" Said Henry is shock. "Joey, you can't be serious!" "Of course I can. This is my studio. And i can see what this place needs." Joey got up from his chair and started walking in pace. "If we have to get the people's attention. Then we have to do something drastic." "But sir?" "NO buts Henry. we are struggling. And I can't end up in history of being the smallest running studio." Henry was concerned about this. But if it helps the business by any way. Then he should agree. "Where do we start?" "Now thats the spirit! We start by Think of a way to make this. "Demon" To be some what, likable. Make him happy." "Happy?" Question Henry. "Yes happy! Do it as if he has never found in his life. Off to it!" Henry leaves to his station to come up with this character. "And don't forget to take this thing with you!"

After four days of making ideas, and changes to Joey's approval. He finally got it. " Here it is Joey!" As Joey looked down on Henry's desk to see. "This is our guy! I call him. Dennis the Devil!" "Thats stupid." Joey replied. "Not the character, hes perfect. Just the name." "Do you have something in mind" Asked Henry as Joey eats a donut with coffee on his hand... with a straw. " I was thinking of something comical. Something funny. Something easy to remember. Something like. (Looks at straw) Hey Sammy! Did you use up all the bendy straws again!?(GASP!!)" Henry knows that look on his face. Its the face of "great" ideas. "Henry! I've got it. Our studio mascot will be known as.

"Bendy! The Dancing Demon!"

After that day. Henry told the rest of the remaining employees about there new mascot. Most are alright about this. Some weren't. And Joey, being productive today. Kicked out the workers who didn't agree about this. Leaving only about fifty to seventy people on board. " Now that's that over. Go back to your stations. and get to it!" Although the news of this didn't trouble most of the staff. One felt concerned about the new character, but dare not to speak. And of course, its Sammy. Sammy wasn't sure about a "demon" should be the mascot of the studio. He stopped what hes doing, and went to talkto Henry about this. As Henry was more reasonable to talk to. "Excuse me Henry. One moment please?" "Sure Sam. What is it that you need?" As Sammy came close to him, he noticed the Boris cutout to his left. Then he glance back to Henry. "Well, I didn't want to say this in front of Joey. Knowing I'd be kicked out like the rest. But its something about that character." Henry stopped Sammy to take a sip, and explained him the basic. "Look, Joey wanted a character that could change the people's attention to us. And by doing that, he chose a demon." "Why a demon?" Sammy asked. " Why not something else like that dog thing right there?" Sammy pointed to Boris, which led Henry to sigh of acceptance. "Its because Joey thinks that this character, Boris the Wolf. Be a slapstick character, instead of the mascot." "Oh." Sammy said. Just then, Joey entered the room in looks for Henry. "Henry! I need you down the basement. It's... urgent." "Urgent?" Sammy was thinking. "Alright Mr. Drew. Excuse me Sam, but I'll talk later." "What, were. You guys talking about?" With a rase brow. "Oh nothing Joey! Just some problems with the recording booth." He replied as they left the room. Sammy Picked up the Cutout and brought it up to his room. Not knowing what lies ahead for Henry.

"Joey, are you sure about moving to everyone down here? It's really cramped down here." Henry asked and they reach the bottom level. "Ah, nonsense my boy! The will give us more space and expand are work in no time!" He said. As they venture to through the tight hallways. Henry was noticedto what appears to be crude oil leaking out from the floorboards. before he can stop to see, Joey pushed him closer to the source. "You know Henry. We were pals back in the old lodge house. Back when my parents let you and your family in after that Dreadful storm. And ever since then, we become Close pals. So close, that I can see you as the brother I never had. Of course I did had two. But non were as weak and reliable as you are." "Uh? Gee, thank Joey." He said uncomfortably as they got to an open wall. "But of course, I had to have you as my main art director for a reason. You did like to draw birds we hunted." "You hunted. I just drew them, before you shot them, so I can draw them without flying away." His shoes got really black after they cross the open hole. Now going down another corridor. He managed to stop to touch the black stuff. Only to realize that it was. "Ink?" Just then, Joey let go of him as he turn to face him. "Have you ever thought of, what it would be like. To never get sick? I know I have. Every winter, I went out to get wood. And every time I come back, I get worried I get a cold. So bad, that I couldn't get off my bed. It was the only time, I was scared. Scared that, I my die. and never leave a mark on this cruel world. But after thirty years, and nothing has happened yet. But after my father died, and before my mother. I was worried I'd die too, if I stayed at that house. But now, I'm not worried of death. So long as I don't anger the Gods." "Gods?" "They promise me, that If! I do as they said, I too! Can be among the Gods, and never worried about the inevitable death." Henry had enough of what Joey has been saying for the past ten minutes. "Alright Joey, what are you talking about? I thought you were going to show me the basement? Whats this talk about Death and the Gods? And- Where are you going?" Henry said as Joey was walking down to the end of the Hall. and open a secret wall that looked crudely built on the last minute. "I'm Talking about immortality my dear friend." Said with a grin up his face. Henry felt a bit scared. But then, a loud bang can be heard on the other side of the hall. He slowly went over to see. Only to stop at where Joey original at, as he went over to the noise. "Henry my friend. Let me introduce you... The Machine."

 **Whoa! He finally got to see it! Remember to review for the next Chapter!**


End file.
